Kamigami no Asobi The Story of My Life
by PetronellaBeatrice
Summary: Suffering from tragic past, Nella is suddenly taken to the Garden of the Gods by none other than Zeus himself. What is in store for her? What will happen? Will she make new friends? Or meet up with old friends? Will friendship blossom into love? Read on and enjoy. (This is my first FanFiction so please go easy on me. Also I am not so good at grammar so please deal with me on that
1. Character Intro and Description

**Character Intro and Description**

This is an account of my time in the Garden of the Gods. But before I tell you of all my adventures I had with the gods, I should probable tell you who I am or was at that point of time.

My full name is Petronella Beatrice le Roux (_it's obviously not Japanese so read it as is_) but everyone either calls me Roné (pronounced as Rene) or Nella. I am 17 turning 18 in a month.

Here is quick description of my appearance, my personality you will find out in time.

I have wavy blonde hair down to my hips which I part to the right and have bluish-green eyes. My usual attire consists of a fedora (with a Hawaii type design on it), a bright coloured neon spaghetti strapped shirt, a jacket made out of a jean-like material with the sleeves rolled up having a white, black, and pink design on it as well as on the collar, jeans with a gold, silver, and purple design on the bottom of the left pant leg, and a pair of sneaker type shoe that are mostly bright pink with zebra patterns here and there and finishing off the look with sparkling blue shoe lasses. I am also known for wearing a lot of bracelets and anklets that I make myself.


	2. Run!

**CHAPTER #1. ~ Run!**

Nella was on her way home from the funeral of her late parents and younger brother.

Being left all alone in a world where she had no friends or surviving family, Nella walked around the city aimlessly hoping to come up with something in her now bleak and hollow world which had any ray of hope in it.

However, it seemed like fortune was against her and misfortune for her as she found none. She continued on caring less of what was around her or of where she was going. She was so lost in her own world oblivious of all save her sorry and current pitiful condition in life.

She had already graduated from high school back when she was 15 (_I wish I could do that!_) and had since then been practicing her acting and more specifically her stunt acting. So she at least had some way to survive, although she saw no way in finding work without someone to paying the bills for the hospitals which had accumulated over the various times in the last 2-3 threes she had been herself in and out of the hospital not to mention the three days her younger brother had been under constant care until he finally succumbed to his injuries.

Nella involuntarily shuddered as she remembers how he had ended up in that condition. She wished she wouldn't remember it but try as she might she was sure she would never forget being forced to watch someone attempt to take the lives of her family right before her very own eyes.

Bringing her hands up to her faces, she inspected the still noticeable rope burns around her wrists where she had been tied up by her family's assailant within two to three meters from them and completely powerless to help them. She had never felt as powerless as she had felt in the last three weeks of her life. Completely useless when it came to helping save her family.

She was useless. She kept telling herself until she was suddenly startled out of her reminisces by a feeling like something or more someone was watching her.

Taking alarm, she started running in the general direction of a park near-by hoping to lose whoever it was in the trees of the park. Yet, when she reached the park, no matter how fast she ran; how many turns she took; nor how many times she tried to backtrack on herself, her pursuer seemed to slowly gain on her. But that wasn't what scared her the most. What scared her the most was that it didn't sound like only one person chasing her but more like three persons were.

Getting desperate, she put on a sudden burst of speed before finding that there was nothing under her left foot and fell down about a foot or so onto uneven ground buckling her left knee in the process and rendering herself now helpless and with no possibility of escape...


	3. A Bow and Arrows

**CHAPTER #2. ~ A Bow and Arrows**

Nella ignored the pain and tried the best that she could to get up and start running again.

Her attempt was futile. For as soon as she stood up, she was roughly grabbed by her right shoulder and flung backwards into a tree effectively winding her.

Gasping for air and from the pain, she slowly struggled up while reaching and picking up a fallen branch with which she hit one of her assailants full in the face only to receive a punch to the jaw from one of his comrades.

Temporarily stunned, she did not see the knife the third assailant took out to threaten or possibly kill her with. Dodging the knife in the nick of time, she looked up with somewhat clouded vision as she saw her assailants running away as if all of Hell's hell-hounds were on their trail.

Ignoring this, she sank down onto the ground completely exhausted and slowing becoming numb from the pain in her sprained left knee. However just as her eyes became unfocussed, she glimpsed a blue light in the leaves on the ground no more than two feet away.

Curious as to what it could be, she painstakingly dragged herself forward and pushed aside the leaves and twigs to uncover a bow and arrows glowing with the strange blue light.

Stretching out her hand, her middle finger touched the bow and arrows only for lightning and blurry images to flash before her eyes, the last one being of her family before darkness consumed her.


	4. What did I get myself into this time?

**CHAPTER #3. ~ What did I get myself into this time?**

Consciousness came painfully. Hearing her name faintly but very mumbled, Nella finally got the willpower to open her eyes.

When Nella did finally manage to open her eyes, she was greeted by the image of a blonde stern looking man with a scepter in his right hand and wearing a red rob-like dress.

"So, you finally decided to wake-up."

"Where….where am I? And…who are you three?"

"You're in my Garden of the Gods. And, I am Zeus, Greek god of the sky. This is Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge. And this is Anubis, Egyptian god of dead and mummification."

"What…?! Get a grip Petronella Beatrice le Roux. You must have just hit your head in your mad escapade harder than you thought."

"Human!" the one called Zeus said strictly causing Nella to involuntarily cringe. "You were chosen to help lead the gods, who are most struggling with the link between humans and gods, to graduation."

"What?!"

"You were also summoned a month before the others to allow for the recovery of your knee and other injuries attained during the attack on you."

"Who said I even wanted to do this?!"

"Well, you can't leave even if you wanted to as you can't remove that choker of yours."

"What choker? I don't wear a…" she trailed off upon feeling a choker around her neck. Desperately she tried to get it off but to no prevail.

Grudgingly, she gave up and muttered, "I guess I have no say in this matter, right?"

Thoth then stepped forward and said, "No. Unless you want to stay here forever."

Releasing a huge sigh, Nella replied, "All right. Not that there is anything for me back home anyways…"

"Good. You have a month to get better before the other arriver." with that the three "gods" left the room.

As soon as they were gone, Nella fell back against her pillows and signed once again before mumbling to herself, "What did I get myself into this time?"


	5. This is going to be fun

**CHAPTER #4. ~ This is going to be fun**

A month had passed in which Nella greatly improved in both health and in her relationships with the three gods. Oddly enough, she found herself becoming fast friends with Anubis and in the course of two weeks had learned to understand what he was saying. This in turn only increased their friendship and in time they became the best of friends and practically inseparable.

Although Nella wouldn't admit it to anyone, the past month had greatly improved her spirits and temperament from one of gloominess and sorrow to her happy, go-lucky, cheerful old self. Unfortunately, the month was all too soon over and it was the day that the rest of the gods were due to arrive.

Not wanting to see or meet them just yet, she went to the ballroom of the school and hid on one of the ledges before the windows (I know there are none in the anime, but there are in my story.) which were a good 3 meters off the ground.

She had so far enjoyed a good part of the day up there napping in the sun until she heard Zeus say, "It seems like everyone has arrived. Welcome to my garden, to my academy, my beloved students."

"Oh, so the show is about to start." Nella said to herself as she looked down at the others, a smirk formed on her lips, "This is going to be fun."


	6. Meet the other gods

**CHAPTER #5. ~ Meet the other gods**

**Unknown Point of View (just for the fun of it)**

"Cut the crap, so you're the one who is behind all this!" a blue, spiky-haired, teenaged boy growled.

Completely ignoring the bluenette's threats, Zeus went and named all the gods in order starting with the bluenette.

"Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo. Japanese god of the moon, Tsukuyomi. Norse god of light, Balder, God of fire, Loki. God of thunder, Thor. Greek god of the underworld, Hades, God of fertility, Dionysus. And god of the sun, Apollon."

"And the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth. And the god of the dead, Anubis." an unknown voice, or at least an unknown voice to the newcomers, spoke up causing everyone to turn in the direction the voice came from.

After everyone had spun around to face this new voice, Zeus immediately brought their attention back to him as he sternly commanded, "What is the meaning of this interruption, Petronella?!"

"Oh," the one called Petronella said nonchalantly coming partially out of the shadows, "just to make sure you remember to name them. That's all. Oh, and one more thing. It's Nella not Petronella. I'm not having anyone say it incorrectly as it was my grandmother's name and would prefer not having anyone slight her by accidentally or purposely in saying it incorrectly." she replied smugly. At this point, everyone could see all but her face which was still shrouded in the shadows.

"Petronella. Beatrice. Le. Roux. Get down from there at once!" Zeus all but shouted.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Nella retorted, "Address me with respect and I'll address you with respect. Didn't you learn that in the whole month I've been here? Mmmm?...You have got to be kidding me. You're that slow. Are you sure it is you not me that has to go to school? Heh, Zeus?" Nella smirkingly commented.

At this point, Zeus was furious and if looks could have killed, Nella would not have been there anymore. But since looks cannot kill, Nella was standing there smugly looking down at Zeus, before she started laugh uncontrollable at the visage of Zeus and all the other dumbfounded gods.

**Change Back To Normal Point of View:**

Laughing to herself, Nella jumped down and landed with grace like that of a cat before confidently striding forward past all the gaping gods until she can to a halt just in front and slightly to the left of Yui. Next, she looked up at Zeus a mischievous and confident smirk on her face before she said, "My, my, my. Zeus, you are so fun to tease."…

**What is Going Through Takeru's Mind at That Moment:**

This human girl of around 17 or 18 was making some witty remarks back at Zeus. Doesn't she know who he is? He could kill her right here and now and still she teases and smart talks back at him. Tssx, not that I really care if he kills her or not. Humans are nothing but weak and annoyance.

**What is Going Through Loki's Mind at That Moment:**

Who. In. The. World. Is. That. Girl?! She seems like fun or a very stupid human at that. Well, there goes my entertainment as Zeus undoubtable will kill her for this.

**Return to Normal Point of View:**

Next, she looked up at Zeus a mischievous and confident smirk on her face before she said, "My, my, my. Zeus, you are so fun to tease." at this last comment, Zeus suddenly sent a lightning bolt in her direction.

Having foreseen this would happen, Nella reacted quickly by pushing Yui out of the way and unintentionally into Apollon's arms before she propelled herself backwards so as to land on her hands and propel herself yet again so as to land on in a crouching position.

Once shock had passed, everyone turned to see Nella getting up and indifferently dusting herself off. When she had finally satisfied herself that she was dust-free, she turned back towards Zeus, and the smirk never having left her face, and said…


	7. 11 Gold Lights

**CHAPTER #6. ~ 11 Golden Lights**

**Re-cap of last chapter.**

_Once shock had passed, everyone turned to see Nella getting up and indifferently dusting herself off. When she had finally satisfied herself that she was dust-free, she turned back towards Zeus, and the smirk never having left her face, and said… _

"You were saying. . ."

"Huh?"

"Before I interrupted you, you were saying. . ."

"Oh. . . Yes." clearing his throat, Zeus continued, "As I was saying, you will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humanity."

"Do you really think we will do as you say?" Loki asked smirking as a ball of fire appearing in his hand.

"Return me and my brother to our world!" Susanoo threatened, "Or else. . ." he trailed off as water swirled around him.

"There will be hell to pay." Loki finished with a laugh before off of the balcony towards Zeus the same instance Susanoo leaped up the stairs as well. However, a bright light appeared above Zeus' scepter and knocked both the red-head and blue-head backwards towards the foot of the staircase, where Loki landed in a crouching position and Susanoo landed unceremoniously on his behind.

"Tssx, you guys are such idiots." Nella coolly stated causing the two to turn and stare daggers at her, but she did not give them the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. Instead she simply smirked at their annoyed faces before turning to face Zeus once again.

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately this academy will be destroyed." Zeus stated, "Therefore. . ." Zeus raised his scepter and 11 golden lights swirled out going to each of the gods.

Susanoo received an anklet on his left ankle. Tsukuyomi received a bracelet on his right wrist. Balder received an earring clip on his right ear. Loki received a choker around his neck. Thor received an arm band on his left arm just below the shoulder. Hades received a skull necklace with a garnet jewel in its mouth. Dionysus received an earring in his left ear. Apollon received a ring on his ring finger of his right hand. Thoth, to his great surprise and that of Anubis and myself, received a necklace with a snake coiled in on itself in the form of an 8. A cry from Anubis altered me that he had also received a shackle (which I later learned was a belly-button piercing); however, my thought and attention was otherwise bestowed at the time. As I watched the 11th and final light coming straight towards me. . . . . .


	8. A Quarrel and Thoughts of Suicide

_Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that I will update every now and then, but I do have the first few chapters ready I just need to find the time to post them. Something else I want to mention is that this is my first FanFiction so please don't be too harsh on me if you don't like how I am developing the story. I am trying and I know my grammar is not the best and my spelling might be different that what you guys are used to if you are used to the American way of writing some words. I am not American. I'm a proud South African born Canadian so English is my second language and therefore not the strongest when it comes to grammar...I also have a reading disability called dyslexia which makes it harder...I just want you guys to happy with the story so I would really appreciate if there is anyone who is wiling in helping me any grammar or spelling mistakes you find. That would also help me realize where my mistakes are as Microsoft Word does not catch all the mistakes...Thanks. I will be updating every now and again. _

_Well, enough of me talking. Enjoy this chapter._

**CHAPTER #7. ~ A Quarrel and Thoughts of Suicide**

The next instance, the light surrounded Nella and a shackle appeared around my right ankle identical in design and colour as my choker.

However, my attention on my second shackle was not long bestowed as a certain god of mischief cried out, "What is this?! I can't get it off!" while tugging at his choker to no prevail.

Turning towards him, Nella responded to him with a hint of exasperation, "Don't waste your time. I tried for the past month to get this choker off. Therefore, I advise you just get used to it."

"I didn't ask you, human." Loki spat back at her.

Raising her hands in mock surrender, Nella apologetically retorted, "Sorry. Just thought I'd save you from struggling in vain."

"Who said I was struggling in the first place?" Loki shouted.

"Well, what else do you call it if you can't get something off?" Nella questions him.

"That's beside the point!" Loki shot back by this time standing and glaring at her.

"I don't think so."

"Yes, and there is no way you are going to make me say 'yes'."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Do you know that you just said 'yes, you agree with me'?"

"What?! I did not."

"Well, you said yes whether you are going to admit to it or not."

"W. . . Why. . . yo–"

Before Loki could finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted by Zeus, who had up to this point been seething at that the little argument between the two of them, his jealousy being aroused at not being the center of attention anymore. So, he decided to take matter into his own hands by preparing to shoot another bolt of lightning at Nella and her partner-in-crime, both of them being oblivious of the appending danger. Luckily, one person was alert at that time.

Seeing, the static energy zapping the air around Zeus' scepter was steadily accumulating, Takeru shouted, "Look out!" just seconds before the lightning shot out towards the two of which Loki concerned himself little, more concentrated on the human girl in front of him who had just out smarted him in an argument. Nella, however, acted with her normal quickness and nimbleness, knew that all the gods were now in their human forms and therefore sustainable to injuring like humans.

So, to prevent both her and Loki getting toasted, Nella grabbed Loki's one hand and pulled him in her direction with great force just before the lightning hit the ground where they had been standing only a second before.

However, Nella had pulled with such force that upon getting Loki out of dangers way, Loki still had plenty of momentum and collided with her knocking them both backwards with Nella underneath and Loki on his hands and knees over top of her.

No sooner had Nella recovered from the jolt of the fall than did she see the position she was in and blushed as red as Loki's hair was.

Loki's face was a less violent red than hers but quickly recovered from his embarrassment when he saw how red Nella was and smirked. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl, La-chan."

"I. . . I. . . am. . . .not!"

"Reeaally? Then why are you blushing so hard?" Loki teased leaning down to whisper in her ear.

At this, Nella patience had worn out and snapped, so she did the first thing that came to her, kneed him as hard as she could before she pushed him off her roughly and stood up looking down at him and said, "Say anything like that again and you'll be sorry." while glaring at him angrily.

Indeed, Nella's glare was enough to scare Zeus and Thoth with its intensity as the tension in the room grew uncomfortable for everyone. Wanting to relieve the tension and stress, Zeus spoke up and said, "Well, as Petronella earlier said, you will be unable to take off your shackles as these shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. . . ."

"That's enough?" Loki said and raised his hand to throw another ball of fire only to pull his hand back when none appeared. His look of consternation was enough to make Nella giggle slightly even more so when Takeru, who had also lost his temper at Zeus' words said, "Same here."

When she finally could calm herself down enough, Nella turned to face Zeus and asked, "While we are on the subject of shackles, why did I get a second shackle when I already have one?"

"This shackle on your ankle will only be broken when you learn to love others again as much as you love yourself. You have many emotional scars, some physical scars, and trouble burdening you which will return once you return to you own world. You have to master them before the year is down so you can go on with your life. For. . . ." and here Zeus looked at her sternly, "am I mistaken or were you planning on committing suicide once you got back to your world as you are all alone now?" Zeus asked raising his eyebrow as Nella took a step back and turned very pale.

"How. . . . how. . . how did you know?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Well, it was quite obvious when you did not put up much of a fight against those three guys who attacked you regardless of the fact that you could easily have beaten them" at this Nella's hands became clammy and her whole body started to shake. "And you are usually not a person to give in easily without a fight and yet you have given into my demands surprisingly easy. . . ."

At this point, Nella's knees had given way and she was at present on her hands and knees gawking up a Zeus.

"Nera! Bara brara? (Nella! Are you okay?)" Anubis asked running up to Nella's kneeling figure and pulled her into his lap hugging her shacking body.

"Yes. . . . I. . .I'm fine. "Nella said to Anubis before turning to Zeus and answered, "Yes. . . .I was thinking of committing suicide. It's not like there is anyone who. . . .who would miss me. . . .ba. . .back home. I have no friends and my parents and younger brother are dead. I. . . .I have no one to call my own. . . .nor do I have someone. . . to life for. . . ."

At this point Nella was sobbing uncontrollably until it quieted down to a small whimper and at last nothing as she even breathing contested to the fact that she had at last fallen asleep, the other new gods and Yui staring at her in shock and bewilderment at her desire to end her own life so readily.

"Anubis." Zeus commanded.

"Kara bra? (Yes, what?)"

"Take Petronella to her room and stay with her until she awakes incase this talk brought back the painful memories of witnessing the murder of her parents and younger brother."

"Brara. (Okay.)" With that, Anubis carried Nella bridal-style out the door hearing Zeus say, "Now, to get back to what I was saying. . . ." as the ballroom door closed behind on his way to Nella's dorm room.


End file.
